


Beacon Hill

by Ajacentlee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fan Castiel, Fluff, M/M, Rock Star Dean, deancastropefest5k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajacentlee/pseuds/Ajacentlee
Summary: Rock star Dean Smith has everything handed to him on a silver platter. Why is he so unhappy? Super fan Castiel believes he has the answer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank my beta for helping me complete this fic first and foremost. You can find her hanging out [here.](http://spnfankat81.tumblr.com) or on ao3 @spnfankat81 . Just a quick note, some people know there's already an awesome band called The Smiths that hail from the UK, but let's pretend while reading this fic nobody knows that. Thank you for reading!

 

 

Clemming’s Hotel & Resorts helps and serves all types of guests, and Castiel just happens to work for them. Celebrities, chefs, teachers, doctors, veterinarians, you name it; they all come to witness and dive into the luxuries that one of the biggest hotel chains has to offer. Since Clemming’s serves high profile clientele Castiel’s met some big heavy hitters, and even has some pictures and autographs to prove it. Working with such big ego’s, Castiel is ran through a wringer _daily_ . He can officially say he’s seen it all and done it all. There’s nothing like being called on for a towel because (someone who shall not be named) locked themselves outside of their room naked. He doesn’t get paid for any of these things though because _it’s company policy to make all guests happy_. He didn’t think he would ever have to deal with this considering he only works housekeeping, but it happens all the time. The hotel is his home away from home. Since he’s always here it automatically makes him a guest favorite. All the regulars that stay here know him by name, except one.

 

This guest in particular though has Castiel foaming at the mouth every time he checks in. Dean Smith the lead singer of the rock band _The Smiths_ is the most handsome man that Castiel has ever seen. Castiel’s been a fan of _The Smiths_ ever since they hit the scene back in 2011. Castiel has all their cd’s and even signed posters he’s won from contests. Dean is the lead singer, Dean’s brother Sam plays electric, Ash Smith plays drums, and Jo Smith plays bass and acoustic. She even does background vocals depending on the song. They became popular really fast because they were all pretty, the songs were amazing, and they all had the same last name.

All the members of _The Smiths_ have stayed at the hotel at least once. Dean was the only member to grow to love the hotel’s accommodations. Dean’s now a regular at the hotel, but he has certain preferences and requirements that Castiel doesn’t meet, so Castiel doesn’t see him that often. When Dean checks in he wants only women to clean his room. When Dean calls down for room service he wants the cart to be left at the door, with a knock letting him know that it’s there. He values his privacy which makes it difficult for Castiel to interact with him. Castiel only sees Dean when he’s checking in and checking out. Even then he has a couple groupies hanging off of him. He’s unapproachable and unattainable, which makes Castiel want him more. Castiel always volunteers to bring the cart to Dean’s door. Sometimes he’ll get lucky and hear a piece of a song that he’s working on. Castiel will quietly whip out his phone and record it. Other time’s he’s not as lucky and hears moans and groans coming from the other side of the door. It’s rather annoying considering that Castiel wants to be the one making Dean moan out _his_ name. When Castiel knocks, Dean will answer the door in a robe, look at Castiel with scrunched eyebrows, and shut it until Castiel leaves. It’s truly the highlight of Castiel’s day even though Dean probably considers him a weirdo. This is the loop that is forever Castiel’s life, until one day it wasn’t.

 

One afternoon, Castiel goes from room to room at the hotel cleaning and replacing sheets. Most of the guests that stay here are usually out, or exploring the shops and leisure’s downstairs. Castiel unloads and watches some television between changing rooms. It’s one of his guilty pleasures to watch soap operas on the hotel televisions. Since he’s hardly ever home it makes no sense to even have a television, so Castiel indulges regularly. He takes his time cleaning and changing the sheets so he doesn’t get complaints, but he can’t help himself when he starts powering through it faster when he’s on Dean’s floor. In a matter of moments he’ll be in Dean Smith’s room. He’s tempted to just smell the sheets, even though it’s the most disturbing thing in the world. Castiel finishes up the other rooms on Dean’s floor quickly. He prepares himself to knock on Dean’s door, but stops when he hears sobbing. **_What the hell?_ **

 

**_Is that Dean? It can’t be. Is Dean actually crying?_ ** It would be awkward to knock now. Dean would definitely have a problem with knowing that Castiel heard him cry. Castiel brings his hand to the door again, edging it closer. **_He should knock, he should definitely knock. He has to do his job._ ** Plus, what would he look like just standing outside of the doorway listening to a grown man cry, **_a creepy psychopath_ **. Castiel brushes off his thoughts and knocks on the door. “Housekeeping! Is it alright if I come in? I just need to clean and change the sheets!” Castiel hears some fumbling and running behind the door then a quiet response of “Come on, I haven’t got all day!”

 

Castiel opens the door and pushes inside. His eyes fix on Dean who’s sitting on the bed, playing the guitar and strumming lazily. Dean’s making it very clear to Castiel that he wasn’t expecting company. Castiel takes out some of the cleaning products and walks to the bathroom. “While I’m in here, do you have any complaints or issues that I should relay to my superiors?”

 

Dean grumbles something back to him but it’s barely audible. Castiel decides to ask him when he leaves, so he doesn’t anger or frustrate Dean further. Castiel wipes surfaces tediously until everything sparkles. Once he’s satisfied he walks back over to the cart and puts the cleaning products away, taking out some clean sheets. Dean is now sitting in the chair facing the window. He’s still playing his guitar, but it’s obvious now he’s not even trying or paying attention to it. His gaze is directed at something down below on the sidewalk. Castiel hurries to replace the sheets. He has to be fast or else it’ll be out in the open that he’s clearly lingering. He finishes making the bed and directs his attention to Dean. “What did you say earlier? I couldn’t hear you over the water in there.”

 

Dean places his guitar beside the small coffee table. “Do you ever wonder if there’s more out there?”

 

Castiel taps his fingers against his thighs. “Like outer space type stuff?”

 

Dean turns his back to Castiel and looks out the window again. Dean doesn’t say anything for an unnaturally long amount of time. It’s kind of unsettling. “No, not space stuff. I’m talking about life. Do you think that there’s more to life than just working day in and day out, getting nothing back? I perform, I write lyrics, I make hit after hit, and what do I get for it? What do I have to show for it, money, awards, fans, groupies, adoration, who cares about that stuff? After a while it gets repetitive anyway. It’s the same old stuff, the same old luxuries, the same old sex, the same old stalkers. It gets…lonely.”

 

Castiel pivots from side to side, his heart is thumping out of his chest. He’s talking to the sexiest man alive and he’s….he’s drooling. **_You're blowing this Cas!_ ** If he would have known he was going to be thrown in a soap opera, he would have prepared dialogue. All he can do now is just stand there and look at Dean like an idiot. **_Who knew his idol was so, was so, human...and fragile_ **.

 

“What’s your name anyway?” Dean stands to his feet to survey Castiel like he’s a sculpture in a pristine museum. Castiel tries to straighten his posture and raise his chin a bit. “My name is Castiel. Castiel Novak.”

 

“Well Castille, you’re in luck. I would like to officially gift you my lucky guitar. I wrote _counting my addictions_ with this thing. It was our biggest hit, you know.” Dean gingerly places the guitar into Castiel’s hands. Castiel’s eyes dart around on the instrument, looking at it like it’s a piece of the Holy Grail.

 

“It’s Castiel, and you want me to have it? Like this is really mine to keep?” Castiel stutters through his questions with clumsiness.

 

“Sure, why not? It’s a good ending to my journey. It feels like I’m passing my gift along to you.” Dean saunters back over to the chair and plops down in it, kicking his feet up onto the small coffee table.

 

Castiel holds the guitar lightly, watching out for the strings. “What? If this means you’re quitting your career, then i’m not taking this.”

 

Dean leans his chair back a little, balancing it on two legs. “Castille, It’s a gift, you take them.”

 

Castiel sits on the bed with a gruff. **_This conversation is going to take a while_ **. “It’s Castiel and you can’t quit. It’s not fair to just give up on your fans. Who’s going to make good music if you do?”

 

“You don’t need _The Smiths_ to make your life complete. I want to do other things with my life anyway! I always wanted to go parasailing. I still can’t believe I haven’t done that yet.”

 

Castiel waves his hand in Dean’s face to get his wavering attention. “You can’t do that. I won’t let you. Take your guitar back. It was an honor just knowing you gifted it to me in the first place. I want you to keep making music.”

 

Dean shoves the guitar back at Castiel casually. “And why should I? Give me a good reason?”

 

Castiel gives up, placing the guitar beside the bed. “Spend the day with me. I can show you why you shouldn’t quit”

 

Dean sets the chair he’s sitting in back on four legs. “I guess, since i’m bored it won’t hurt to go along with this.”

 

♩ ♫ ♩

 

Castiel asks a coworker of his to cover his shift tomorrow so he can drag Dean around. Once he gets the okay from management he immediately clocks out and makes his way back to his apartment. Castiel needs to think of at least two things fast that would virtually light a fire under Dean’s ass. If he went over two things then that would be even better to plead his case. He sinks to the floor of his living room, and sits in front of his stereo. He rummages through a basket of cd’s until he finds the disc he’s looking for. Castiel carefully places _The Smiths_ first album in the cd tray. A smooth rock ballad fills his apartment. He turns down the volume so he won't disturb his neighbors, and so he can hear his thoughts. He bobs his head to the music, and closes his eyes. He lets the music take him as he thinks of ideas for Dean. Castiel doesn’t know why Dean feels the way he does. All he knows is that Dean seriously needs to get back in touch with his roots. Castiel clicks next on the stereo and _The Smiths_ play something a little funkier but still rock sounding. Castiel is internally screwed. Spending a whole day with Dean Smith is going to be tough. He can’t touch him, look at him, or do anything he remotely wants to do to him. By the time Castiel focuses back on the music the cd starts replaying itself. Castiel looks at the wooden clock on his living room wall and realizes it’s almost 11:30. Castiel shuts the stereo off and heads to bed, wondering what day tomorrow will hold.

♩ ♫ ♩

 

In the morning Castiel dresses in comfy jeans and a hoodie. He grabs his keys and he’s out the door. Castiel zips through traffic until he reaches the hotel. He pulls into the hotel parking lot and parks his car in employee parking. Castiel pulls his hood on and throws his hands into his pockets. His breath makes white puffs of smoke as it hits the chilly air. It’s really cold this September, usually it’s warm around this time. He walks through the hotel lobby and straight to the elevator. Castiel feels bad for leaving his co-workers with an extra load of work, but this has to be done. Dean is important in his books.

 

The elevator dings and Castiel gets off on Dean’s floor. He makes his way to Dean’s hotel room and knocks with rapid taps. It takes Dean a few seconds to open the door. Castiel slinks into the room and throws the hood off his head. “Are you ready to get started?”

 

Dean appears to be in a state of confusion. Castiel can’t tell if it’s from sleep or a hangover. “I thought that was a dream. I thought I made that deal when I was dreaming. I was awake the whole time?”

 

Castiel slaps Dean on the shoulder apologetically. “You need to get back to your roots. You need to connect with your fans again. I know you're a private person, but that ends today.”

 

Dean nods his head in understanding. Castiel watches him walk away toward the bathroom. A few seconds later he hears the shower turn on and singing. **_Dean Smith is literally singing a couple feet away from him._** **_It’s like his own private concert that he didn’t have to buy a ticket for._** Castiel noses around Dean’s room seeing if he can find anything that might be useful for today. He notices a cloth bag in the corner of the room that interests him. He reads the label on the front of the bag, the label is useless. He opens it and searches through the bag. He pulls out envelope after envelope of fan mail. Some of the fan mail are even dated back from last year. Why hasn’t Dean read these yet? Castiel hears the water shut off and assumes Dean is dressing. He still continues to search the burlap sack, even when Dean walks out and catches him in the act. “Dean why haven’t you read these?”

 

Dean waves a hand at Castiel and pounces on the hotel bed. “I carry it with me because eventually i’m going to get around to it. I just haven’t yet.”

 

Castiel blinks back disbelief as he picks up the thirty pound bag off the floor. He pours it on the bed emptying the sack completely. “This is what I was talking about. You need to reconnect with your fans. If you don’t reconnect then you could lose your fan base. Then you’ll seriously not have a reason to do music. Promise me you’ll read these.”

 

Dean nods his head as he tosses envelopes back in the burlap sack. “It should have been someone like you in my spot. You just seem to know what to do. I’m just lost walking around like _I know what i’m doing,_ but i don’t know what i’m doing.”

 

Castiel clears his throat as he ignores Dean. He doesn’t want to poke the bear with a stick right now. He would rather focus on the positive. “Alright, well no time for cleaning this up. You can do that later, _when you read all these_. Let’s go!”

 

Dean grabs his jacket and follows Castiel out of the room. “What’s the next thing?”

♩ ♫ ♩

 

Castiel tilts his head up at the rustic building that he found on google. It said all day karaoke on the advertisement. It was better than nothing. Castiel looks over at Dean who’s shaking his head in disgust. “Nope, no, nada, hell no, what is this?”

 

“This is where you're throwing your next concert. You’ll be performing without pay, and you’ll be connecting up close and personal with people; Instead of thirty feet away from the front row at a big venue. This is where you started and this is where you need to start again.” Castiel saunters up to the building holding the door open for Dean, while screaming at the top of his lungs. “Are you coming or not? We made a promise. I have a day to get you back into music. The day’s not over.”

 

Dean rolls his eyes before he jogs over to the door and walks in. The place is very cozy. Cozy meaning cramped with tons of people walking around everywhere juggling beers and cups of alcohol. “I hope you don’t expect me to perform here? These people are clearly not my fans. They look more like Kenny Chesney instead of Dean Smith.” Dean gives Castiel an incriminating side eye.

 

“That’s where you're wrong. No matter who they listen to there is always room for more fans. I booked you for 2:30. That means you have less than fifteen minutes to find a song you want to sing. I chose this specific bar because on Friday’s it’s strictly country, all day long. You can not request anything by _The Smiths_ . Good Luck!” Castiel leaves Dean in the middle of the floor surrounded by tables of patrons. He walks towards the bar and thinks about ordering a drink. Castiel usually doesn’t drink, but this could turn into a disaster. He decides against it as he watches Dean try to haggle with the DJ. Once Dean turns around looking somewhat petrified from nerves, _Up by Shania Twain_ starts playing out of the surround speakers. Dean walks to the stage and grabs the microphone. Castiel looks at all the bar flies who flock to the stage as the DJ announces Dean’s name. Castiel hears hushed whispers moving throughout the room. Some people wonder who this Dean Smith character is while others fill in the blanks. The crowd goes silent as they give Dean their full attention. Castiel orders a soda and sips it gingerly as Dean sashays on the stage. Dean puts the microphone to his lips, moistening them as he starts to belt out the song. Castiel is highly surprised Dean knows the words to the song at all. Whooping and hollering cheers erupt from the crowd of patrons. Dean eats it up, dancing from left to right on the stage. He bends down to shake a couple of hands, while winking vicariously. Castiel smiles at the sight of Dean in his element. He could survive off Dean’s happiness and nothing else if he had to. Castiel leans his back against the bar counter, waiting for Dean to finish engaging with the crowd. He slides his glass over to the left to signal to the bartender for another refill. Today is the day Castiel witnesses Dean get his mojo back. The bartender returns Castiel’s glass as Dean finishes up the song. Dean bounces off stage and bows to all of the bar patrons. Castiel didn’t think Dean could knock country out of the park, but the screams for an encore prove him wrong. Dean grabs Castiel’s glass out of his hand. “How did I do? How was that for connecting with my fans?”

 

Castiel grabs the half downed drink from Dean’s hands, placing it on the bar. “We’re not finished yet. We still have one more stop to go. How are you feeling about music so far?”

 

Dean purses his lips up, smacking them to savor the taste of the drink. “ Damn it, is that soda? Anyway, I think I feel pretty good so far. I almost feel good enough to write a song.”

 

Castiel takes Dean's hand and starts to lead him out of the bar. Everyone gives a huzzay to Dean as he waves bye to everyone.

 

♩ ♫ ♩

 

Castiel smiles as they climb into his small compact car and make their way to the Salvation Army. Castiel thinks that donating to charity will up Dean’s good graces. It’s good publicity and it might give Dean new inspiration in life. Most celebrities give to charity just to have their name in the news, but if Dean donates to charity today then it’ll be different. Dean wants to quit music anyway, so his name in the news isn’t a win for him. It’ll only be a win if he was putting out a new album, or touring, or doing something that demanded the public's attention. Since he’s not starving for attention it won’t matter what he does. So why not use the charity to give Dean a new lease on life. Castiel continues to ponder as he grips the steering wheel. They’re almost there so he’s getting antsy. This is a big commitment, Dean will have to agree to give up his money. If he doesn’t agree this whole thing could go to shit, and it wouldn’t help anyone. They pull into the big fairly abandoned parking lot and climb out of the car. Dean closes the door slowly observing his surroundings. “What are we doing here exactly? I already give to a charity.”

 

Castiel nods his head as he walks around to the other side of the car. “Yeah? What charity is that?”

 

“Toys For Tots, local food drives, stuff like that. I donate okay, that’s all you need to know.” Dean takes out a pack of cigarettes from his coat pocket and lights one up.

 

Castiel snatches the cigarette from between Dean’s lips. “No more of that. I know you're a grownup, but you're a performer and cigarettes ruin your vocal chords. No more please!”

 

Dean huffs under his breath as he blows on his hands for warmth. Who knew he would be led around to fifteen thousand places in zero degree weather. Dean just want’s to go back to the hotel. “I didn’t know you were my daddy now?”

Castiel blushes as he snatches Dean’s hand again and leads him into the building. It smells of lint, dust, and old moth balls. It’s almost exactly how you would expect a place like this to smell. Castiel walks up to the counter where an older woman is folding and hanging clothes. “Excuse me, where do we go to donate money?”

 

The older woman tilts her head to the side and drops the hanger in her hands. “This is just a family store. If you want to donate money the best place to do that would be online. I have papers that have the link. I also have a list that have other notable charities you can donate to. Hold on a second.”

 

Castiel watches as the older woman gathers a packet of papers and hands them to Dean. “Is this everything we need?”

The older woman nods her head yes as she goes back to folding the clothes. Castiel looks over the packet that Dean gingerly hands to him. “This is a nice start, but I want you to _see_ the change immediately.”

 

The older woman stops folding clothes again to look on in exasperation. “If you want to see immediate change, my suggestion is the local grocery store. Stand by the registers and pay for people’s groceries. Just let me know if you're going to do it so I can go on down there to get me some.”

 

Castiel smiles at the older woman as he grabs Dean’s hand. “Well you better get down there then. We’re leaving now.”

 

The old woman grabs her purse and starts shutting down the store. She disappears to the back of the store as Dean and Castiel exit it. They climb into the car again and make idle chat until they hit the grocery store. Castiel pulls into an empty parking spot and turns the car off. “Dean, how much cash do you have on you?”

 

Dean digs through his pockets and pulls out a few hundreds. “Four hundred bucks.”

 

“Do you have a credit card or something?” Castiel grabs Dean’s wallet and searches through it.

 

“Invasion of privacy, much? Yeah, I have both. Who doesn’t carry a credit card?” Dean blows on his hands again to warm them up.

 

“People with no credit. Let’s go!” Castiel climbs out of the car with Dean’s wallet.

 

♩ ♫ ♩

 

Castiel and Dean stand by the register’s all day long paying for people’s groceries. Dean smiles as happy children and mothers leave with carts full of groceries. Castiel smiles too because it’s what he wanted Dean to see. Dean shouldn’t be worrying about pumping out the latest hit record, or writing a hit song for another artist. Those are semantics. Dean should be enjoying life as it happens. What’s the point of making all that money from record sales if you don’t put it in the right place. If you worry about everything you gain nothing. Castiel and Dean pay until the 3,000 dollars that was withdrawn from Dean’s credit card is gone. Dean still wears a smile as the last dollar is taken from his hand. They both walk out to Castiel’s car waving bye to the cashier’s. They climb in and Castiel starts the car, cranking the heater on. Dean looks out the window at the people crossing the parking lot. “What do we do now?”

 

“Whatever you want to do, I guess. That was the whole day I had planned. Hopefully, you took something from it and you continue with your music. I’m also hoping I can expect tickets to your next concert.” Castiel blinks back the tears starting to form at the corner of his eyes. He wants to spend more time with Dean. Dean wipes the fog off his window. “We’ll see what happens.”

 

The drive back to the hotel is somber and quiet. Castiel pulls up to the hotel, waving the valet away. Dean waves to Castiel as he gets out of the car. “I’ll see you around.” Castiel returns the gesture before Dean walks back into the hotel. **_Castiel won’t cry because this isn’t the end it’s Dean’s new beginning._ **

 

♩ ♫ ♩

 

Castiel waited two months, texting and phone calls only with no update on the music front. It was the biggest relief for Castiel when Dean sent a letter saying he was officially on tour. Castiel will not admit that he ugly cried when he read it. He held the concert tickets that came with the letter in the air like Simba from the Lion King. Dean didn’t quit.

 

Castiel can’t contain his excitement at being the guest of honor. He’s going to be brought on stage. **_How cool is that?_ ** When he shows up at Clemming’s venue, it’s packed to the brim full of people. Castiel pushes through the crowd of people until he reaches the stage. He enters backstage and looks for Dean and the band. He hears hooping and hollering and heads towards it. Dean is high fiving a group of people before he spots Castiel. Castiel waves at him and Dean walks over. “What are you doing back here? Your suppose to be in the audience until I call you up?”

 

Castiel smiles at Dean baring all his teeth. “I know I was just excited. I’m going out there now, so you can get this thing started. Break a leg out there, not literally though.” Castiel hugs Dean one handed as he pulls back the curtain with his other hand. He exits off the stage making sure not to walk on it completely. He doesn’t need people rioting because the crowd thinks he’s the proprietor or something. He finds a spot close to the first row and huddles in with everyone else. Jo, Ash, and Sam walk on first and take their positions. They start playing a song when Dean walks out. Castiel doesn’t recognize the song, and he knows every song from _The Smith’s_. Dean grabs the microphone to address the audience. The audience has been screaming at the top of their lungs’ ever since the band walked out. Dean puts his finger to his lips and hushes the crowd. “I’m glad you all could make it. The band and I are happy to be here. I almost didn’t make it tonight because I was going to give up all this. I was at my lowest and I wanted to quit. I am kicking myself because I should have known better. One person helped me realize this is where I belong, by showing me that you all need me. Can you help me bring this special person on the stage please. Castiel, Cas, can you come up here please? I would like to sing you a song, baby. Is that alright with everyone that I sing a song?”

 

The crowd erupts into applause and cheer as Castiel makes his way onstage. The band all give him silent nods and Castiel takes them as thank you’s for talking Dean out of ending it all. Castiel waves at the crowd and smiles shyly. Dean kisses Castiel on the lips, and it catches Castiel off guard. The crowd screams louder. The feeling Castiel has right now is surreal. Dean’s lips leave Castiel’s with a pop. “Fuck, i’ve been wanting to do that. This song is for you Cas!”

 

♩ ♫ ♩ _Spent my last dollar in the city_ ♩ ♫ ♩

_Booze and drugs and girls with big ol titties_

_Mister driver please take pity_

♩ _I need a ticket to Beacon Hill_ ♩

 

♩ ♫ ♩ _I heard there’s a pretty thing there_ ♩ ♫ ♩

_With angel eyes and daffodils in his hair_

_For a price he’ll take you on a ride_

_That’s so amazing it’ll change your life_

_Mister driver please take pity_

♩ _I need a ticket to Beacon Hill_ ♩

 

♩ ♫ ♩ _Sometimes it’s hard to pick yourself up again_ ♩ ♫ ♩

_You want it all but life just ain't fair_

_Beacon Hill has everything I swear_

♩ _Follow the guide and he’ll take you anywhere_ ♩

 

♩ ♫ ♩ _So, mister driver please take pity_ ♩ ♫ ♩

_I need my ticket to Beacon Hill_

_Mister driver please take pity_

♩ _I need a one way to Beacon Hill_ ♩

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, you enjoyed the fic! Come talk to me on my [Tumblr.](http://ajacentlee.tumblr.com) I have a lot of fics that I'm working on, and I'm dying to talk about them. lets chit chat. Also, check out the other stories in the DCTF5k.


End file.
